


five more words

by archmaestergilly



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Day 5: Protection, F/M, Post-Canon, Season 8 speculations, jonsa, jonsa drabblefest 2018, word count: 300-400
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmaestergilly/pseuds/archmaestergilly
Summary: Jon receives troubling news right after reaching White Harbor.day 5: protection





	five more words

**Author's Note:**

> plays around with the speculation in season 8 that winterfell got burnt. just some internal musings.

_I’ll protect you. I promise._

Those five words rang through his head like a broken bell, scratching the most inner part of his skull as his advisers went on talking about their options. He had not even set foot back home.

He had promised to protect her, to watch over her, and here he was, miles away from her, unable to ensure her safety. Why did he ever leave? Why did he ever think that this was a good idea?

His first instinct was to grab the fastest horse that Lord Manderly had, and to ride as hard as he could to Winterfell. He needed to find out… he needed to know… Arya was there, Bran was there, and Sansa…

_No one can protect me._

Five more words to stab at his heart.

 

He tried to slip inside his wolf’s consciousness, because of course Ghost would be with her. He had asked the wolf to protect her, and Ghost had always delivered, hadn’t he? Yet the only thing he glimpsed was a dull pain on his chest, right below his own scar, and a canopy of red leaves covered in snow.

 

A raven arrived in the morning, confirming his nightmare. An attack came to Winterfell, bodies piled up waiting to be burnt, food scattered and gone. No account on his siblings, no account on _her_. Davos said something about this being good news, mayhap the Starks managed to get away? But all he could think of was her red hair, getting more and more furious as the fire consume it.

 

He must go now, he simply must know. He needed to stay true to his promise. What good was his second life if he could not save the ones he loved?

 

If they lost Winterfell, they’d lost the war. If he lost her….

 

There was only red when he climbed up the dragon’s back, madness overcame him as he had only one thing on his mind. He needed to get back to her. He needed to protect her.

**Author's Note:**

> you guys are awesome reviewers!


End file.
